The present invention relates to a float switch that turns ON and OFF dependent upon the level of fluid that is being measured by the switch.
In marine environments, float switches are commonly utilized to turn ON and OFF equipment based upon the detected level of fluid immediately surrounding the float switch. For example, if the float switch is mounted in a location that is subject to accumulation of bilge water, the float switch provides an indication of the level of bilge water. If the float switch is coupled between a power source and a bilge pump, the switch closes when the bilge water reaches a certain level. Hence, the bilge pump will be activated to discard the water overboard the vessel.
Other uses of float switches are to determine levels of any type of fluid such as fuel in a fuel tank, water in a water tank, etc.